hpmmorpgfffandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter MMORPG (Fanfiction) Wiki
Introduction Harry Potter Online is a Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG). The game is situated only 10 years after the 2nd Wizarding War, which began with Lord Voldemorts return to power and ended with his death during the Battle for Hogwarts. The game itself is mainly located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and follows the life of the player from years 1-7. The start of the players Hogwarts experience is quite ordinary, they acquire their personal belongings from Diagon Alley, travel on the Hogwarts Express train to the Hogwarts lake, they then travel traditionally by boats over the lake to the Hogwarts Castle. Once inside the walls of the castle players must make their way to the Great Hall in which they are sorted into one of the 4 Hogwarts houses. Players must then choose their classes which will determine the type of spells, skills and abilities the players will be able to learn. From here on the player must train up their skills, complete quests and grow their character, as well as completing various different activities along the way. Once the player has completed their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, age 17-18, their path will be provided with choices, quests and loyalties that will determined if the player will become a member of the Righteous Army or a member of the Dark Army. The members of the Righteous Army are the Allies of the Magical world who follow the true magical arts, whereas the members of the Dark Army are the Evil side, those who follow the dark arts and threaten to destroy all that is good. Each side has there own benefits, abilities, strengths and defences which make them completely even. The Righteous Army are the main source of the allied power, known groups include the following: * The Order of the Phoenix * The Ministry of Magic * Dumbledore's Army The Dark Army are the main source of those who follow the Dark arts, known associates include the following: * Voldemort's Army * Death Eaters ---- Start Create-a-character: * Name. * Character looks. ---- Acquire a Pet: * Owl. * Rat. * Cat. * Frog. * None (disables 'Care of Magical Creatures'). Acquire a Wand. Introduction to your Wand: * REWARD: Level 1 basic attack: Basic Attack - An easy to dodge attack which blasts your opponent backwards causing 5-10 damage. ---- Sorting * Gryffindor. * Hufflepuff. * Ravenclaw. * Slytherin. ---- Skills Combat related classes (a choice of 2/3): * Transfiguration. * Defence Against the Dark Arts. * Charms. Non-combat related classes (all accessible): * Potions. * Herbology. * Ancient Runes. * Care of Magical Creatures. * Flying. * Apparition. ---- Levelling Combat skills have a main relationship towards a players main level. Each player has two special combat skills in which they choose themselves, these are picked from either Transfiguration, Defence or Charms. The players main level is made up by adding 50% of both of their two combat skills. The formula for this is shown below: * Main level: (Combat skill one divided by 2) + (Combat skill two divided by 2) For example: A player with level 5 Transfiguration and level 5 Defence will have a main level of 5. Another example is, a player with level 10 Transfiguration and level 4 Defence will have a main level of 7. ---- Starter Quests Combat class: Transfiguration = Transfiguration: Quest: Transfiguration training part 1. * REWARD: Acquire level 1 spell: Ratomorphis - Turns the opponent into a rat for 1-2 seconds, lowering their defence by 15%. Combat class: Defence Against the Dart Arts = Defence: Quest: Defence training part 1. * REWARD: Acquire level 1 spell: Expelliarmus - Disarms the opponent for 1-3 seconds, it also has a 10% chance to do 1-5 damage. Combat class: Charms = Charms: Quest: Charms training part 1. * REWARD: Acquire level 1 spell: Stupefy - Stuns the opponent for 1-2 seconds, lowering their defence by 15%. ---- Combat Related Spells/Classes Basic: *Basic Attack (1) - Spell An easy to dodge attack which blasts your opponent backwards causing 5-10 damage. Medium (At level 5 you are given the choice out of one of these 3 spells): *Incendio (5) - Spell A fairly strong fire spell which causes 15-20 damage. *Bombarda (5) - Spell A fairly strong explosion spell which causes 10-17 damage to up to 3 opponents. *Confringo (5) - Curse A fairly strong blasting curse which causes 12-18 damage to up to 2 opponents. Maximum: *Incendio Maxima (15) - A strong fire spell which causes 30-45 damage. *Bombarda Maxima (15) - A strong explosion spell which causes 30-35 damage to up to 3 opponents. *Confringo Maxima (15) - A strong blasting curse which causes 32-38 damage to up to 2 opponents. ---- Transfiguration Transform Enemy: *Rat (1) - Turns the opponent into a rat for 1-2 seconds, lowering their defence by 20%. *Teacup (5) - Turns the opponent into a teacup for 1-3 seconds, lowering their defence by 25%. *Rabbit (10) - Turns the opponent into a rabbit for 1-3 seconds, lowering their defence by 30%. *Frog (15) - Turns the opponent into a frog for 1-4 seconds, lowering their defence by 40%. *Stool (20) - Turns the opponent into a stool for 1-4 seconds, lowering their defence by 55%. Animagus (Transform Self): Once your Transfiguration level is at level 10 you will be given an option to choose only one. Your character will be turned into one of these animals: *Bird. *Rabbit. *Cat. *Stag. *Dog. *Beetle. ---- Defence Expelliarmus: *Level 1 - Disarms the opponent for 1-3 seconds, it also has a 10% chance to do 1-5 damage. *Level 5 - Disarms the opponent for 1-4 seconds, it also has a 15% chance to do 5-8 damage. *Level 10 - Disarms the opponent for 1-4 seconds, it also has a 20% chance to do 10-12 damage. *Level 15 - Disarms the opponent for 1-5 seconds, it also has a 25% chance to do 15-18 damage. *Level 20 - Disarms the opponent for 1-5 seconds, it also has a 30% chance to do 20-25 damage. Impedimenta: *Level 20 - Capable of tripping, freezing, binding and/or knocking back the opponent (tripping/knocking back will result in 25-30 damage, freezing/binding will result in 1-5 seconds of stun). *Level 25 - Capable of tripping, freezing, binding and/or knocking back the opponent (tripping/knocking back will result in 35-40 damage, freezing/binding will result in 1-5 seconds of stun). ---- Charms Stupefy: *Level 1 - Stuns the opponent for 1-2 seconds, lowering their defence by 15%. *Level 5 - Stuns the opponent for 1-2 seconds, lowering their defence by 20%. *Level 10 - Stuns the opponent for 1-3 seconds, lowering their defence by 30%. *Level 15 - Stuns the opponent for 1-3 seconds, lowering their defence by 40%. *Level 20 - Stuns the opponent for 1-4 seconds, lowering their defence by 50%. Incarcerous: *Level 20 - Binds the opponent for 1-4 seconds, lowering their defence by 55%. *Level 25 - Binds the opponent for 1-4 seconds, lowering their defence by 60%. ---- Non-Combat Related Skills/Classes Potions: * The Potions skill enables the player to make a variety of potions to aid them in combat related and/or non-combat related activities. * This skill is trained by mixing and creating different types of potions. Herbology: * The Herblore skill enables the player to gather, identify and use different types of herbs and plants for use in potions and other needs. * This skill is trained by gathering and identifying different types of herbs and plants. Ancient Runes: * The Runes skill enables the player to gather, identify and use different types of runes, they are able to aid the player in combat and other non-combat related activities. * This skill is trained by gathering and identifying different types of runes and symbols. Care of Magical Creatures: * The Creatures skill enables the player to train, grow and master their pet, for use in almost every other skill. * This skill is trained by training and levelling their pet. Flying: * The Flying skill enables the player the use of a broomstick and the spell Accio Broom, a spell which allows the player to mount their broomstick and fly around as a way of travel. * This skill is trained by training their Quidditch abilities and winning Quidditch matches. Apparition: * The Apparition skill gives the player the ability to teleport to certain locations. * This skill is trained by using Apparition to teleport and by completing certain Quests which require the use of Apparition. ---- Unforgivable Curses Players are open to learn the three unforgivable curses: * Avada Kadavra (The Killing Curse) - Kills the opponent (long cooldown) * Crucio (The Cruciatus Curse) - Tortures the opponent, causing 20 damage every second for 1-8 seconds, in this time the opponent has no control over their character. * Imperio (The Imperius Curse) - Takes complete control over the opponent for 5 seconds, in this time there is a 30% chance that the opponent will kill them self using the killing curse, if in the 5 seconds the opponent does not perform the curse, then they will suffer 10-50 damage instead. Although the Avada Kadavra killing Curse is only open to followers of the Dark Arts. The three spells are unlocked specially, by defeating certain bosses throughout the game. The killing Curse for example is a reward from defeating the Minister of Magic and his Protectors at the end of the Dark Lord Returns raid. Players who follow the Righteous Arts are open to another Curse as isntead of the killing Curse: * Cus Anderium (Protective Curse) - "Protects its faithful Master" by killing its opponent (long cooldown) This is a reward from the same raid, Dark Lord Returns although with a somewhat alternative ending where the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters are fought instead. Category:Browse